Ave María Purísima
by P s i c o S m i l e y
Summary: Porque pecar no es más que parte de la vida... Concebí mi pecado y no me arrepiento de él.


Nueva historia, nuevo estilo… o eso pretendí al escribir esta narración un tanto bizarra. Como pueden ver el título del tema es religioso, por lo que voy a advertir antes de que lo lean que, si sus creencias se pueden ver ofendidas con esto es mejor que ni lo lean, no quiero ser luego atacada con comentarios poco consistentes… que por cierto, no tiene nada que ver con la buena crítica, la cual siempre acepto. Bien es un SasuSaku y señalo que no existe el romance que anhelas…

La Categoría es "M" así que responsabilidad de cada quien. Claro también tener en cuenta que los personajes usados no son míos, propio de su autor original. Personalidad distorsionada de los protagonistas.

Ahora que ya están avisados. Ojalá y les agrade…

* * *

**Ave María Purísima**

_- … _

_- Dime hijo… _

_- Padre, he pecado… - _

En la maleza de aquel remolino de sensaciones, la animadversión de mis actos indecorosos me hizo retroceder conscientemente de la locura que podría haber cometido. Tentado por Lucifer por indescifrables fragmentos de segundos en aquel cuerpo pequeño y menudo de mujer, proporcionado y cubierto en tan pocas prendas, ofreciéndoseme indecorosa y sin pudor en su mordaz lenguaje, avanzó hacia mí con su caminar hedonista y dedicó de sí su más indigente mirada. La inocencia impresa en su voz, exfoliada en murmullos mansos, fueron capaces de disfrazar las tretas preparadas por el demonio; un ser capaz de lubricar ideas pecadoras, dedicado a hacer caer a seres terrenales, que en mi caso, como representante de la divinidad eterna frecuentaban con sus sucias acciones.

Fue la benevolencia de mi profesión lo que me llevó a actuar con indulgencia, el amar al prójimo y apoyar al necesitado eran lemas que llevaban impresas mis pensares y tendencias, las mismas que, sin darme cuenta, fueron las causantes de que me hicieran caer en pecado, apoyadas, cabe mencionar por la lujuria y la torpeza de humano.

Juro que recé. Desde el instante en que abría los ojos hasta que los volvía a cerrar, e incluso, fuera ya del mundo tangible, en mi mundo etéreo. Enfatizaba a mi cuerpo astral a llevarlo a un ambiente puro y sin el hechizo de aquella criatura. Pero era insufrible. Mis pobres excusas se resumían a que mis pensamientos solían volar en torno a ella y a enumerar muchas de sus cualidades físicas. Aquellas tormentosas y curvilíneas formas que ejercían en mi mentalidad de macho, pensamientos que un sacerdote no debería albergar. Pero, irritándome como solía irritarme con aquellos que me veían con admiración, que después de gastarles una broma me miraban sorprendidos y luego sonreían, descubriendo recién que yo, después de todo era un ser humano, pues sí… así mismo era como me sentía finalmente, irritado por saber que el elegir ser un mensajero de Dios, no me libraría de sentir la lujuria que sentía por aquella muchachita indecorosa y que deliberadamente, proponía ser tomada a voluntad propia.

Cruelmente me repetía que, su corrompida vida y mente le decían que fuese liberada del pecado, sucio y fermentable pecado, vaciando su catarsis en alguien puro dispuesto a hacerse cargo de sus condenas.

¿Dónde habían quedado mis escrúpulos?

Los mantos religiosos ya habían sido apartados de mis hombros, como si quemara y aquel peso solo pudiera recordar las maldades que poco a poco iban apoderándose de mí. Lo peor de todo fue que, en la oscuridad del libido solo pude ser capaz de culpar a aquella muchacha, contenedora del diablo…

_- He de acabar de contar lo sucedido. Saco fuerzas de donde la vergüenza me marchita padre, porque no sé cómo describir lo que sucedió después. Se puede adivinar que finalmente sucumbí al encanto de la carne y aunque trate de dar excusas, sé que pequé y aprovecho la situación para estar de acuerdo con muchos y quizás también con usted al decir que… no me merezco el perdón de Dios, pero líbreme padre, líbreme de mis demonios colectivos… _

Retrocedí hasta topar con la mesa y hacerla tambalear con todos los objetos de encima. Cayeron y rodaron las sales ungidas y el vino parroquial, pero con el aturdimiento no fui capaz de prestar atención porque aún me ardían las palmas que, sin el menor temor, habían estado tocando las porciones de piel expuestas y brindadas. Prometo, oh señor mío, que estuve muy arrepentido por mis burdas actuaciones, lo estuve en esos momentos y puedo jurarlo con mi propia sangre pero como dije, solo lo estuve por aquellos escasos momentos, por lo que ya se sobre entiende que… caí en aquel profano agujero del abandono.

_Lo hice, padre… Oh Dios… _

Pero usted entienda, después de todo… solo soy un humano.

Me tentó al instinto. Proferí mis disculpas y evité mirar sus tiernos pechos mientras tendía a castas la benevolencia del señor.

- Perdona nuestros pecados… he de decir que laboramos mal y ha existido cierta debilidad que nos ha hecho caer en la compasión de la seducción, por favor. Cúbrete.

- No –

- Reza conmigo…

- No, no padre Sasuke… yo no rezo. Lo sabes, soy atea.

- Criatura de Dios. Señor, perdónala por no saber lo que dice y muéstrale el camino hacia ti, como a aquella oveja per…

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Con un Demonio! Estoy aquí prometiéndote que vengo a por ti… me has tocado, no te rehúses a sentir lo que bien sabes que sentiste.

- Fue un momento de debilidad…

- ¡Fue innata Lujuria!

- No menciones aquello en la casa del señor.

- Entonces mencionaré que tú, padre Sasuke me has seducido en la casa de tu señor. Haz labrado mis senos como ningún hombre con la lujuria impresa en los ojos lo haría y haz pronunciado mi nombre con deseo. Sí, entérate que eres un hombre antes que un mensajero de Dios y no por eso no debes permitirte sentir. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Odio a tu Dios!

- ¡Blasfemias!

- ¡Pues sí! ¡Reniego de él y reniego de ti por ser cobarde!

- La cobardía no es un pecado. Tus argumentos no te llevarán a la plétora de la divinidad.

- ¡No! No lo hará… ¿recuerdas? Soy atea. Estoy marcada e iré a lo que tú llamas el infierno. Pero si yo voy al infierno, te llevaré conmigo. Solo piénsalo por un minuto, tú y yo en el infierno ¿no sería eso un cielo?

_Y así, padre… me dejé tentar. _

Fueron Adán y Eva expulsados del paraíso por morder la fruta prohibida, pero sabe, pese a mi arrepentimiento, tengo que confesarle la desgracia que no me deja: Yo mordí el paraíso.

Sus delicadas manos rodaron por encima de mí con la misma parsimonia de un sacristán, retirando la sotana con la cual me sentía protegido de los malos impulsos, pero que sin él… tan vulnerable al error.

Dígame padre, que sino todos en mi situación tienen derecho a sentirse inocentes y culpables al mismo tiempo, aunque por el cargo, más culpable que inocente. ¿Quién lanzará la primera piedra? Aquel que nunca cometió oprobio. Somos seres imperfectos finalmente, y solo hoy entonces, me doy cuenta que también no me consideraba humano, pues tengo el descaro de decir que pequé… y solo eso soy capaz de decir hoy.

La mujer era bellísima. Tenía pureza en los ojos y malicia en las manos. ¿Es conforme decir que su sonrisa angelical resultaba diabólica? Pues así era como se percibía. Sonreía dulce y tierna pero su mala conducta se reflejaba en sus raudas maniobras. Tomaba, rasgaba y arañaba como gata en celo. En un pestañear, mis ropas estaban abiertas y fuera de lugar, mientras que ella se entregaba en bandeja de oro, desnuda y apetitosa para un solo bocado. Etérea.

¿Cómo puede alguien resistirse a la gloria? Después de todo, eso es lo que todos buscamos.

Sé la gran diferencia entre una cosa y la otra, las sé muy bien, pero es que… no es cierto que ¿todo culpable, busca una escapatoria?

Sí, también lo sé muy bien. Tuve mi escapatoria en el momento en el que ella se insinuó. Pude haber dicho _No_ quizás con más convicción, decir _No_ y hacer la retirada triunfal. Pero entonces ella gritó con furia y blasfemó, solo entonces supe que perdí y ya tenía mi fuente de vida entre sus manos.

Fue cruel. Pero yo lo fui más porque no me contuve. La tomé de los muslos por sorpresa logrando que se encorvara hacia adelante y sus pechos rebotaran de frente contra mis labios. Estaba codicioso de lujuria, por lo que sin pensarlo absorbí con fuerza el relieve de sus globos, violentándolos con la predominación del rojo carne, del rojo sangre que se expone, de la carne chupada con fuerza.

De un rato para otro fui violento y aunque sé que la asusté me dije que era un buen merecido, sin embargo, descubrí torpe, que sus estremecimientos no eran producto del miedo, sino de algo muy simbiótico a ello. Excitación. Tan ambiciosa y corrupta que no repara en la razón, obligándome a depositarla sobre la misma mesa donde quedé apoyado. Donde ahora yace ella con las piernas abiertas.

Sus porciones erectas, enrojecidas tienden a hacerse comparar con el rojizo natural de sus uniones. Allí donde el pelo hace de esa zona un arte cristiano.

_- No carraspee de tal forma padre, me he vuelto pervertido al lado de ella, pero es que se lo vuelvo a explicar, ella es el mismo diablo. _

Húmedo. Se sintió cuando por mero impulso curioso resbalé el índice a través de esa cobertura cavernosa, de terciopelo. Subiendo y bajando los dedos gimió resoplante y por un segundo suplicante. ¿Sabe? No es una mujer que reprima sus intenciones, ya se está claro. Aun así, me sorprendí cuando sus manos llegaron a mis nalgas y empujaron hacia adelante.

- Métemelo – ordenó. No existe capacidad de raciocinio bajo tal punto de presión, bajo aquel punto vital en el que pareces despedazarte en cuanto hacer lo bueno o lo malo, lo cual siempre resulta más tentador esto último. Sí padre… descubrí muchas cosas con ella, entre estas que no hay nada mejor cuando sucumbes a la tentación, cuando te precipitas y recorre en ti la adrenalina del instante diciéndote que no habrá más vuelta atrás.

Hoy llega a mi mente las enseñanzas de mi profesión. La vez que explicaron sobre la toma de decisiones, pues una persona se sabe calificar en dos: en los débiles; que son los que deciden arrepintiéndose antes de sus actos y los fuertes, los que se arrepienten después de sus actos. Por esta vez, decidí ser fuerte, supongo yo…

No se lo metí cuando ella lo ordenó, no. Primero tomé el tiempo predilecto para zambullirme en su miel de ambrosía y probar que tan espesos eran aquellos fluidos. Ciertamente, eran muy densos. Lamí la estrecha carne entre labio y labio, haciendo pausas en su protuberancia. Una hinchazón celestial entre aquellos pliegues. Recorría de arriba hacia abajo, llegando hasta el final, donde terminaba su sexo y mostraba un segmento de carne más, antes de tocar su agujero fruncido. Dedicando una ávida caricia en ella, revelando en la curiosidad la locura que explotaba en ella por ser tocada ahí. En su perineo.

Tiene razón. Debo persignarme antes de proferir un encuentro como este, pero es mi necesidad de excomulgarme de todo desliz. Cortándolo desde la raíz.

_- Cógeme. Cógeme._

Repetía. Y como negarse a una petición como tal en una situación como tal. No es de justos, por lo tanto, tampoco de hombres. Así que… me enterré en ella, hasta oír un _«Ave María Purísima»_ brotar de sus labios. Enterrándome hasta el cáliz de mi falo, percibiendo un gran hormigueo de calor en la pelvis, que oscilaba en sobresaltos continuos.

_- ¡Cristo! _

Sí.

Cristo padre, Cristo. Mi espalda está marcada por sus rasguños fervientes, armonizándose con antiguas flagelaciones por pensamientos impuros pasados. Los castigos físicos son imberbes a las cuestiones morales, destripándonos en vergüenza y pena. De qué sirve ya luego recriminarse, lo echo hecho está. Por ello, decidí la decisión de los fuertes, recuerde.

Someterse al encanto de equivocarme, al encanto de sentirme persona. Al encanto de ofender al _Señor_ como todos los demás.

A ser parte de un orgasmo. A ser capaz de desconectarme del mundo con la sensación de aferrarse a otro cuerpo desnudo y húmedo, tembloroso, haciendo de sus tibias piernas una garra feroz entorno a mis caderas. Apretando con furia y gimiendo impetuosa como quien la llevan del cielo al infierno. Simplemente una tortura satisfactoria.

_- Una referencia a lo que quiero decir con ello, padre… "Beber después de mucho tiempo, siendo un sediento" _

El sudor se embolsó por debajo de su labio inferior haciendo aún más tentativa sus trayectos faciales, tentado como más no podía, pasé el pulgar derecho por encima llevándome consigo todo rastro de secreción. Mi otra mano empalmó entorno al hueso de su cadera, donde hundí las uñas cortas como punto de apoyo y ejercer más fuerza en las vibraciones de mis embestidas. Sancochándome en la plenitud de hundirme una tras otra vez en su interior, con tal fuerza demoledora que pronto sentí la combustión de la liberación, por impresionante que pueda llegar a escucharse, el raciocinio empalmó mi ser y me dijo en un susurro estrangulado que de mis actos degenerados, nueva vida podría engendrar. Haciendo acopio de mis enjutos juicios, la tomé de los hombros atrayéndola para luego girarla y estamparla contra la rupestre mesa. Me sentí violento cuando un gemido estrecho rasgó su garganta a causa del dolor por la presión de sus pechos y el peso de mi torso en su espalda, ajustándome por detrás de ella con la intención de terminar lo que se había empezado. Pero en su rostro retorcido por el placer y la expectación pude notar que no esperó de mí una cavilación tal cual. Pues como ya se puede imaginar, la tomé contra natura.

Chilló como un bebé. Moqueó y gimió como una puta.

_- No padre, no resople de esa forma. Sepa usted que ella no estaba incómoda con la violenta intromisión rectal. A ella le gustó. Mucho. _

Sí. Mucho. Porque… ¿puede imaginarse lo que me dijo cuando, por fin eyaculé en ella? Vaciado y saciado, creyendo que después no sería capaz de mover un músculo posible, llegó en un murmullo apático lo de ella, que con su voz jadeante, arrastrando me dijo:

_- Tú y yo en este infierno… creo que he podido ver el cielo, cariño. – rió como condenada y prosiguió burlándose. – Creo que me volveré creyente. Pues he conocido al Santo del sexo. Jajaja. _

_- Burlarte de mí no menguará tus malos actos. _

_- ¿Y es que los tuyos sí? _

_- No. _

_- Bien. Porque cuando mires esta mesa, mires a la gente desde aquí, quiero que recuerdes cada una de las cosas que hiciste conmigo._

_- ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto? ¿Cuál es tu intención? _

_- ¿Cómo podrías ser capaz de citar a la gente a obrar para bien si tú mismo incumples tus reglas? _

¿Lo ve padre? Finalmente el diablo siempre se sale con la suya. Como Adán y Eva desterrados del paraíso, yo he sido desterrado de mi fe. Del pilar que creí fuente de gracia. Ahora… yo solo busco de usted, padre, su consejo, su oración conciliadora.

- Hijo mío, todos somos hijos de Dios, él perdonará si te arrepientes de corazón…

- Ese es el problema, padre. Le debo arrepentimiento, pero no lo siento de corazón.

- La misericordia te acompañe… - pronunció y santificó mi imagen borrosa a través del tul. Levantándose parsimonioso lo escuché suspirar y suplicar perdón para luego perderlo de vista, llevándose etiquetado en su cerebro un secreto más. De un pecador más. Su pupilo.

_- ¿Parar o seguir?_

_Con la mirada vaga y la mente perdida aun logro escuchar Un Ave María Purísima manchado por el sexo, yo aún así… en mi confesión, no logré pronunciar mi pecado concebido. No es amor lo que yo siento, sino deseo por mancharme más, de concebir ese Cielo… en un infierno personal. _

_

* * *

_

**Notas Finales:**

Nótese que esto se puede interpretar de muchas formas. _"No existe culpables cuando nos vemos tentados, nosotros mismos creamos nuestro infierno personal"_ luego viene el arrepentimiento, pero claro, lo que no es el caso de Sasuke. Espero y la lectura les haya agradado, traté de esforzarme mucho en terminar la historia con un final como este, es decir, dejando mucho del que hablar…

¡Ya se acercan las fiestas! No veo esta historia como un regalo adecuado para fechas como estas pero pueden tomarlo como tal, espero que sepan disfrutar de la unión familiar y de un buen pavo, chanchito, pollo o pescado, como sea la costumbre y claro… puedan recibir muchos regalos, pero sobre todo, muchos abrazos. Por mi parte yo les quiero desear mucha suerte para el año que viene, les quiero mandar mis más grandes abrazos virtuales a cada uno que pudo leer esto y decirles que estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por el apoyo moral y lírico.

Otra cosa pendiente, aquellos que tengan preguntas del cualquier tipo, ingresen al mi perfil, ahí podrán encontrar un vínculo adjunto con la página web en la que podrán colocar sus preguntas más retorcidas o sanas que se planteen para aquí, su humilde servidora.

Besos, saludos y mucha suerte.

Byee

Tuve que editar* una parte que estaba mal =/


End file.
